User blog:Corbierr/Ten reasons why Season 1 will forever be my favorite
Now, I know on this wiki there is a little friendly debate over which season was the best. A lot of people say season 2, where everything was bigger and Eddie was introduced. Personally, though, I my favorite is season one. If anyone cares, here are my reasons. :D 1) Everyone was important. Well...okay. Mara and Mick were mostly pointless outside of the romance, but they did at least influance things like Amber rooming with Nina in the first place and Jerome joining Rufus out of anger. Everyone else played huge roles, and had their own motivations for what they were doing. Nina, Fabian, and Amber of course started on a treasure hunt and Nina herself also wanted to help Sarah. Patricia was looking for Joy and crossed paths with Sibuna. Alfie was in it largely to feel accepted and because Jerome wanted him to be the mole. Jerome himself got involved out of jealousy, lonliness and greed. Joy..well...she was just sort of forced into the mystery since the beginning. Not only did everyone have their own story and skills that made them useful, they also all managed to have an impact on how things turned out. This is the only season where everyone seemed to be needed in the story and where everyone's actions made a difference- even people like Mara and Mick. 2) The friendships not only mattered, but they mattered more than the romances did. Anyone else notice that? I mean, look at the facts. It was the Joytricia friendship that kicked off the entire plot to begin with. It was Fabina as friends, not lovers, who started the mystery. It was the Amara friendship that was the focus of half the'' Mickra'' plot (You know, when it wasn't about them breaking up again). It was Jelfie that changed the course for Sibuna in general, from the time Alfie got trapped in the cellar to Jerome using Alfie as a spy. It was Patrina that was used to bring the two sides of the mystery together. On the other side, Mickra and Mamber were just there to be the love triangle of the season, Jara was more or less done to show Jerome's nicer side, The romantic side of Fabina changed nothing even at the end, Amfie was just another tiny subplot that changed nothing, and Pason...okay, you can sort of make a case for them, but they weren't canon anyways. Anyways, yeah. The friendships weren't just used this season, they were pretty damn important to the story sometimes. And being that the friendships are one of my favorite elements in any story ever...you can see why Season 1 pleases me. 3) It was an actual mystery. Season 2 was just a treasure hunt with no questions to ask other than "How do we solve this task?" Okay, there was also the Osirian, and Senkhara, and The Collector, but none of those aspects focused on the mystery part. Season 3...I don't know what to classify that as, the standard good versus evil story, I suppose? Season 1 was the only one deserving of the mystery title. While the other ones mastered the suspense, this is the one that kept us having to guess. 4) Things weren't needlessly dramatic. Sure, it was a simple story, but being so simplistic made it work. Maybe it wasn't as "exciting" as other seasons, but the plot didn't come before character and the pace was mostly well executed. It saved the most of the excitement for the end where it belonged, which is when all the plotlines converged into one story and it made it surprisingly layered. 5) Joytricia. That is all. 6) Patrome were both single at the end. That is also all. (Yes, I will award a point to season 1 for the simple fact that Patrome had the chance to'' possibly'' date. Challenge me on this one. I dare you.) 7) I'm very biased since Patricia was practically the secondary hero in this season. Move over, Fabian, she's actually active this time. 8) Jason was alive (I still like to think he didn't die though) and Pason, in all it's implied glory, existed. Jason will forever be one of my favorite secondary characters and Pason is still an OTP of mine. Since this is the only season where Jason exists, I must forever love it. 9) The finale was my favorite of all of the seasons. In this case, the focus was less on the danger and the drama but more on the characters and all the plotlines coming together like I said above. The quiet moments in the classroom worked wonders when alternating with the scenes in ceremony and the dance. Instead of anything big and heroic happening, it was more just a question of managing to escape alive and with the cup. I just love it. There's a reason I used to be able to recite some of it word-for-word. 10) It started it all. Call it nostalgia filter, but I can't help but see the original as the best. It just makes me happy when I think of it because it brings me back to a time when I could say nothing but good things about the show, where I was campaigning for a season 2, where I was for the first time obsessed with a TV series. So that's it! Do you guys agree, disagree? What was YOUR favorite season, and why? Do you have anything to add or anything you'd like to debate about? Go ahead and comment! Now. Do it. Down below. Right there. Click that box and type words. Go on. First person to comment wins a cookie. Category:Blog posts